


Seamstress

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dress Making, Dress maker, F/F, Humanstuck, Medievalstuck, One Shot, Royalty, Seamstress - Freeform, Sewing, Short Story, THAHK, The heir and his knight, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful dress for a beautiful queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamstress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witty_name](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witty_name).
  * Inspired by [The Heir and His Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370160) by [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name). 



> Just a small story that woke me up a three am

A large foreboding clock sent a black rhythm resonating through a small room, dim with candle light. It guided a deft pale hand in a well-known pattern, graceful and practiced. A sharp needle pulled and pierced carrying the string to its destined place, manicured fingers dictated its path, each stitch perfect and précis.

A beauty commanded fabric and frill, turning piles of soft nothing into elegant wear, fit only for the proud and noble. The glow from her white skin, made silk shine, and a smile pulled at black lips as the piece took form. The gown was lavender, muted and flattering, curved for a body the maker knew well. The cloth layered and simple, with sleeves made for movement and dancing. Many nights spent in patterns and stitching, a craft of patience and grace.

A long metal hand was joined with its brother, and an echoing ring fell on sharp ears, the hands pause their crafting.

The night was no longer young, but it didn't matter. Life was given and the gown was done.

Green eyes washed proudly over, layers of purple and black, lingering on coiling Jade roses along the hem. Another soft smirk pull at her lips.

Yes this was a beautiful dress for her beautiful Queen.


End file.
